Inferno waves
by DarkSilver124
Summary: After the war, Azula was chained and locked far away from society. When given a second chance, she and Katara grow closer, while Aang grows jealous. Meanwhile a rebel group are growing plans of their own involving Ozai's freedom. How will Team Avatar manage this perfect storm? Azutara. Some chapters have been edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fic. This takes place at the end of atla,Here we go. It has been edited thanks to the help of the secret stranger and now it ready.**

Azula sat alone in her dark, stone cell for two depressing and horrifying weeks after the debacle with Sozin's comet and her final defeat. Her hands and legs were bound with chains to keep her from hurting both herself and the guards who came by to feed her. The door opened and in walked Katara. Azula gave an exhausted sigh. She was the last person Azula wanted to be stuck in a cell with.

"What do you want?"

"It's time for therapy." replied Katara in a surprisingly calm, kind voice. Leaving the restraints on, Katara helped Azula to a chair in the middle of the cell and sat her down. Taking a deep breath, Katara began to bend the water around Azula's head. Which, if Azula was honest with herself, she had to admit that it felt good.

That first time was a little over a week ago, and since then, she's been doing better, physically at least. Due to her crimes in the war, Azula's life has been reduced to nothing but the harsh environment of her cell, and the short visits from the water bender. Katara leaves, and Azula goes back to her bed. It's there that the effects of the war and the solitary confinement begin to take their toll on her. She sees things. Unpleasant things that she simply can't separate from reality. Lying there, she slips into a state halfway between consciousness and sleep.

"You're a failure." The multitude of voices echoed around her. "A failure!" Tears began to flow down Azula's face as she lay on her pillow. Stressed and barely hanging on to the present, her hands ball into fists around the cloth covering her shivering body. A tall slim figure walked into the dark room and Azula's head lifted off the pillow slightly. "Grandfather?" She asked as his face slowly came into view. He was pale and his features thundered with anger.

"You dishonorable child, you dare bare my name? I am no kin to someone as unworthy as you!" he bellowed. "I shall teach a lesson, just has your brother was taught" Azula's eyes widened as she realized what he meant just before a wave of fire blasted out of his hand and the fire began to consume her. She wailed as the fire ate at her skin.

"Please forgive me!" she cried as tears streamed down her face only to be dried by the fire. Azulon ignored her pleas and the flames grew amidst her screams. Just as she was about to be swallowed whole by the flames, she awoke with a shout. Panting, she sat up covered with sweat. Another night, another dream.

The door opened and this time it is Ty Lee who visits her. "Get away from me" Azula said with voice rough from screaming.  
"Azula I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Ty Lee replied sorrowfully. Azula merely stared at her with a look of loathing and hatred, though it was wholly ineffective due to the obvious exhaustion on her face.

"You betrayed me." Azula said, this time sounding more depressed. She was unable to hide it behind her anger; she was far too weary for there to be any fire left in her. Ty lee gave a sigh full of sorrow and pity as she walked closer to Azula.

"It's time for a bath."

Azula's body was submerged in water except her head. Ty lee slowly brushed Azula's hair Azula closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Azula was free of chains and fully relaxed. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend that the past year never happened, but soon it all comes rushing at her. Her muscles twitch slightly as she fights the memories.

"Azula?" Ty Lee called, voice full of worry.

Trapped in her own mind, Azula is unable to hear her. She is too busy reliving the final battle. Suddenly, the relaxing waters remind her of her defeat. She was trapped again by that damn waterbender.

"No, no, not this time!" The previous twitching turned into full on spasms as she began to fight and bend fire from her mouth. Trapped in the past, Azula could see only that moment playing again and again. Surrounded by water as that water tribe peasant stared at her with dark eyes as she smirked and began to freeze the water around Azula. Azula managed to hit something with her forehead and suddenly she was being held in a tight protective embrace.

"Calm down, it's me, Azula! It's only me." Shaking, Azula looked up to see Ty Lee staring down at her. Her breathing heavy, Azula slowly calmed down and noticed blood slowly seeping from Ty Lee's forehead.

She looked away.

Another week went by with the same routine: breakfast, lunch, therapy, supper, a bath, and then she falls asleep only to succumb to a new nightmare. But at the very least, she looked healthier on the outside. The water bender had been coming more often and healing her during those cold dark nights when she wakes to a nightmare. She was loath to admit how much she needed those sessions.  
One morning however, there was a change to the routine. She was rudely awoken by a soldier (saving her from a steadily worsening nightmare) and remained silent as he removed the chains covering her hands and legs. He then stepped back towards the door and saluted as three people walk into her cell: The fire lord, avatar and the water tribe peasant.

"And to what do I owe this great honor?" she said sarcastically as she bowed to the three.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your wit." Zuko replied with a sad smile. "I'm here to make you an offer Azula. I'll move you to a better living space, where you will be allowed to go out on supervised walks." Azula waits silently for the price of such an offer. Zuko inhaled and lowered his eyes, "only if you allow us to take away your bending ability."

Azula's eyes widened in shock. How could he even offer such a deal? He knew what her bending meant to her. "I would rather die than lose my bending! You know that!" Azula hissed. "Unless that's what you're really here for! Otherwise leave, Zuzu. I'll rot in here for the rest of my days before I allow this to happen.

"Let me have a try" Aang said as he gestured for them to leave. Zuko frowned,

"Aan-"

"I know what I'm doing Zuko. Trust me". Katara shrugged, knowing that Aang could more than handle himself and walked out with Zuko.  
Well and truly pissed, Azula sneered at the young boy. "Well this is a shock we've barely even met and yet you seem to think you could convince me to make such an idiotic deal."

"Well I have a better deal." Aang says and then continues to say the deal. Azula's head tilted in invitation for him to continue as she pondered what he could possibly have to offer.

"I knew this was a crazy idea, it would never work. There's no way my sister would ever give up her bending." Zuko said as he waited outside the prison.

"Well it wasn't my idea, was it?" Katara replied exhausted.

"No, but you encouraged it. 'Give it a try, Zuko!'" he mocked and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well it was the best idea we had to get her out of there." She said glancing towards the cell "I just want to help her."

"Well I did it." Aang said with a grin on his face as he walked towards them.

"WHAT?! You mean you actually got her to agree to the deal?" Zuko exclaims as his both his and Katara's mouth dropped.

"How come there were no crazy lights this time?" Katara asked with a frown as Aang just grinned and scratched the back of his head. He shrugged and before Katara could question him more, Azula walked out of the prison cell, squinting after having not seen the outside world for 3 weeks. Zuko looked at her and noticed that even though she was not as bony as she was at the end of the war, she still looked far too thin compared to the last time he had seen her healthy.

"Well," she said blankly to the group staring at her, "Let's get going.

 **A/N: I do not own atla or any of the characters in this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The group escorted Azula through the halls of the prison and stopped at the door.  
"You ready?" Aang asked.  
Azula rolled her eyes and pulled the door open muttering about dramatic idiots. The group looked at each other and Zuko shrugged before following his big sister. Katara and Aang rolled their eyes and followed behind as well.  
Azula squints against the sun, yet lifts her face towards it as bones gone cold for far too long are warmed by its rays. After a few moments, she adjusts to the light and looks at their location. Her eyes lock on the courtyard and memories scratch the back of her mind. As they enter the grand palace, Zuko gently grabs her elbow, ignoring the weak but vicious glare he receives.  
"What?" Sokka shouted upon catching sight of them, and Katara heaved a sigh, knowing the temper tantrum they were about to be faced with. "You're letting the crazy killer chick out of prison? Did you forget how long it to get her IN there?" he shouted. When the three stared blankly at him, Sokka changed tactics. "How did it feel being locked up, like you did to Suki?"  
Azula barely recognized the name and shrugged. "I didn't particularly enjoy it, but if the girl, whoever she is, was weak enough to be captured, and must not be too important. Did she die in my captivity? The weak ones always do."  
Sokka was taken aback at the snark and growled. "Why you piece of…" One hand made a fist, while the other reached back for his sword. Before he could draw it, Katara whipped him with her water and pushed him back. The two whispered angrily before Sokka huffed and turned away with one last promising glance at Azula. She of course met him with a blank stare and smirked when he turned away angrily. Katara watched her and shook her head, Slightly amused. How was it that fresh out of prison, Azula still seemed sharp enough to best the lot of them? Although, Sokka wasn't exactly the best of them…  
They continued walking down the bright open halls, and Azula soon realizes where they're taking her: her old bedroom. The doors open and she's satisfied to see little has changed.

"I'm trusting you to sleep here with no guards at the door, but it will be locked. Please Azula, don't-"  
"Blah, blah, blah, don't kill anyone, blah, blah, don't break your poor little heart. I've got it, Zuzu. Leave. I'd like some privacy and time in a real bed if you don't mind."  
Katara bit back a smile at the look on Zuko's face when Azula cut him off and used the old nickname. It seems it's been a while since he was faced by such sass.  
"Um. Okay. Goodn-"  
"Leave!" she said and pushed the door closed. She moved to sit at her windowsill, and listened as the doors locked behind her. The sound seemed to echo and Azula contemplated how it was that she got to this point: half insane, and treated like some child who throws deadly temper tantrums. Eventually, she fell asleep with the sun on her face.  
When next she awoke, she saw the last few rays of the sun setting and watched, wary of what the night would bring. Her door opened just as the sun disappeared and Azula lifted her chin.  
It begins.  
Ty lee silently walks in with food and walks over to the window where Azula was regally if not tiredly situated. "I think I can feed myself now." She says as Ty lee lifts the spoon. She is pleasantly surpsied when the woman hands it over and sits next to her.  
Azula sighed, "Am I not trusted enough to eat on my own?"  
Ty lee lowered her head shamefully and shrugged to the affirmative. She was too big of a coward to outright lie and admit that she was there because she missed her girlfriend…ex-girlfriend. Though, hopefully, not for long. Azula sighed and continued eating, too tired to call Ty Lee out on the blatant lie.  
Azula finished her food and moved away from Ty lee to lie down. She sighed happily, glad to be in an actual bed. Her eyes closed and not long after she felt the bed dip.  
"Azula…" Ty Lee says in the way that Azula knows what's coming next. "May I?"  
She grunted to the affirmitve. It had been way too long since she had felt the comforting touch of another. Ty Lee laid next to her and pull the blankets up around them.  
"Remember the good days?" she asks softly as she snuggles up to the former firebender.  
Azula snorts, already half asleep, "You mean before you betrayed me?"  
Ty Lee nods and thinks on the past.  
Sipping on a glass of wine, Azula hums at the taste of victory. She's just captured Ba Sing Se, A victory that will go down in history books as one of the greatest. Ty Lee slips into her room and smiles slyly.  
"Aren't you a little young for that?"  
Azula smirks, high on victory. "When you're old enough to conquer the unconquerable, I'm pretty sure you're old enough to drink wine." She offers Ty Lee a sip and the young girl hesitates.  
Glee in her eyes as well, Ty Lee shrugs. "Ah what the heck!" She takes the glass and before Azula can warn her, she takes a huge gulp. Big mistake. "Urgh! It's bitter!" Azula laughs.  
"Awh. Well, I'm not. Come taste." She dares and Ty Lee eagerly accepts with a giggle. Soon their laughter dies out as the passion rises. They make their way to the bed, peeling the clothes off the other. Azula positions herself on top of Ty Lee and smirks down at the n*** girl. They kiss and Azula dims the candle with a snap.  
Azula was fast asleep, by the time Ty Lee was finished relieving the past. Ty Lee smiled affectionately and kissed Azula's forehead as she left the woman to sleep.  
As usual, Azula woke from another nightmare, screaming until her throat was raw. Once out of it, she curled up on the floor, in the corner she had run to in her sleep, sobbing. For f***'s sake when would it end?  
The door opened and she felt hands wrapping around her. Once calmer, though for some reason it took longer than usual, she was surprised at the warmth the water bender's hands, and the silence. Often the woman would shush her and whisper things to force Azula to focus on the present. "Katara?" Azula said and looked up to find a confused and dejected Ty Lee staring down at her.  
"Katara?" She asked, "You wanted her?"  
Azula shook her head at her ex and curled back up. After a few moments, she heard Ty Lee's slow footsteps sliding along the floor. Azula jumped as the door closed and locked.  
Why was she so disappointed that Ty Lee wasn't Katara?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, the avatar walked into his room to find Katara waiting for him in bed.  
"You're still awake? It must be at least 2 in the morning, Katara. You should sleep."  
Katara shrugged, "I wanted to wait for you. What took so long?"  
Aang sighed, "I had to sit in a super boring meeting about rebels who were trying to free Ozai, but they don't seem to be much more than talk for now. The council was arguing endlessly over whether or not we should go and stop them before anything happens."  
Katara frowned and Aang shook his head, "I doubt they'll be making a move anytime soon. We've time to sort it out, don't worry." He laid on the bed exhausted and Katara gently kissed him.  
"If you say so, Avatar."  
Aang chuckled and kissed her back. Their kisses grew heavier and seemed to be moving past simple kisses just as they heard a scream. Aang pulled away, knowing it was Azula.  
"Shouldn't you get that?" he asked and closed his eyes, prepared to nap until Katara returned.  
"She'll be fine, she has Ty Lee. I'd rather be here with you." She said seductively. Aangs cheeks flushed. Katara slid a hand up his shirt and Aang lay there frozen as Katara tried to remove it.  
Suddenly, he jumped away. "Whoa Katara. Don't you think we're too young for that? I mean…you know…with all it's possible ramifications? I know I'm not ready."  
Katara sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I've just been nervous so I thought I'd you know…get it out the way."  
Aang shook his head as he slid back into the bed, "Don't rush it. You're only fifteen Katara. It'll happen when it should.


	3. It begins

Chapter 3:

The sun had risen, finally, and with its return brought back Azula's sanity. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, blankly. Her thoughts were spiraling downwards and she was as usual, rescued by the waterbender knocking on her door. Azula looked over the girl, and her thoughts ground to a halt. Had Katara always been so beautiful? The shine of the sun was bouncing off her dark skin and well the girl looked like her personal exotic heroine. I've got a crush on the water bender. I really am crazy…but I'd be even crazier not to test the waters here…

"Azula?" Katara asked worried. Azula blinked; shocked that Katara was right in front of her. Not the best start for today. "Azula can you hear me?" Katara placed one hand on Azula's cheek and gorgeous blue eyes looked deep into her own. Maybe it was a good start. If she could just be her usual charming self….

"Did I say you could enter?" Azula said with a raised brow. Dammit brain, I said charming! Not snarky!

Katara sighed and dropped her hand. "No, but you weren't saying much of anything. Forgive me for being concerned."

Dammit. This really was not going how she planned. She waved the woman away, unable to give up the aloof front. "Don't be so dramatic, water bender. I'm fine, what do you want?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she stood and gestured to the bowl of water on the table near them.

Azula hummed and stretched as she too stood, "Let's not do that today."  
Katara startled, "What? What do you mean? That's like the whole reason I'm here."  
Azula moved to her closet to find clothes. "Not exactly, water bender. You're here for my therapy and I want go for a walk, I believe that would help"  
Katara looked away as Azula changed, but not before Azula saw a blush begin to form.  
"Well, I guess I call a few guards to – "  
"Don't bother." Azula said quickly. No way was she going to let guards destroy the slightly romantic ambience she was thus far failing at setting. "I don't bite, anymore more that is" Azula said and shucked her dignity for the sake of convincing Katara to come along. "Besides…I've seen enough guards for one lifetime." Katara sighed and folded, just as Azula had hoped, "Very well, Azula. But if you do try something..."  
Azula waltzed in front of her, "Are you threatening me, water bender?"  
Katara raised her chin, "I am. I took you down when you were capable of bending. I can easily take you down now considering you're no longer a bender."  
"My my, I do like it when you get feisty. Let's go." Azula said as she gestured to the door with a sultry smirk that did things to Katara's stomach. Katara started towards the door and when Azula was behind her, she took a deep breath for strength and bit her lip. She began a mantra she had been reciting far too often in her opinion.  
I do not have feelings for Azula. I do not have feelings for Azula.  
Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the palace lies a maximum security prison that had been reopened for one prisoner. A solider, one of the few assigned to guard the cell, walked up with a woman following behind him. He opened the cell and spotted Ozai sitting in a chair with his chin on his knuckles.  
"Sir." He said with a salute. Ozai looked at him. "We strike tomorrow." The soldier said and Ozai smirked.  
"Very good. Did you bring what I asked for?"  
The soldier nodded and offered him a bag. Ozai looked inside and nodded. "You have done well."  
"And I figured you might enjoy a little company." The soldier said with a knowing wink.  
Ozai stared at him, and spoke quickly in a panic. "Whoa! Listen I don't know how you found out, but it was just one time and I was drunk. In my defense he looked like a girl but that- "  
The soldier's eyes widened, "Sir! The girl." He said quickly and the woman stepped away from behind the soldier, smiling coyly.  
"Oh." Ozai said and cleared his throat. "Right. As you were soldier."  
Meanwhile Azula led Katara on a walk in a maze like garden. After several minutes of ignoring the girl's nervousness, Azula noticed Katara take a deep breath and finally relax. She smirked and Katara rolled her eyes, "Shut up."  
"I haven't said anything."  
Katara glared, "You're smirking smugly."  
Azula laughed and walked backwards as she led Katara down one of the many paths in the garden. "I'm merely smiling. Am I not allowed to be happy, waterbender?"  
Katara said nothing and instead choice to breathe in the nearest flower. She plucked it and continued walking.  
Azula rose a brow and Katara frowned, "What? There aren't many roses in the water tribe." Azula made a face as if to say 'I said nothing' and Katara huffed, "Shut up."  
Azula laughed once more and Katara found herself enjoying the sound. "You're quite happy today."  
Azula shrugged, "I've been locked up for three weeks. It doesn't take much." She risked a glance at Katara and continued, "Good company and sunshine is more than enough."  
Katara frowned, "Are you hitting on me?"  
Azula gave a charming smile and Katara was enamored by the look of the woman with sunshine in her hair. "Is it working?"  
Hell yes.  
"I have a boyfriend, Azula. One that didn't spend most of our time together trying to kill me." Katara answered, barely hiding the flush from her earlier thought.  
Azula gave her a look of disbelief (and noted that the woman didn't say no), "You mean that kid Avatar? Come now, Katara." She said, singing her name. "He's a bit young isn't he?"  
Katara glared, "He's only two years younger, Azula." She responded singing her name in the same tune.  
Azula nodded, "Perhaps, but you…you are much more mature than he by far more than two measly years. And I'm sure the kid isn't fulfilling more than a few of your needs. Needs I could easily take care of...in my bedroom, perhaps?"  
Katara felt her hormones react before she could shake the thought. She remembered Aang rejecting her, and the real reason she tried to push the boy – her boyfriend – for sex. After washing Azula's hair for so long, and hearing her m***, Katara had begun to wonder how the woman would m*** in bed. When her thoughts began to run away, she shook them away and dismissed the thought. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but it was more than enough time for Azula to notice the flash of heat on Katara's face.  
So I do have a chance. She thought to herself. When Katara refused, Azula chose not to push…for the moment.  
However, the two women were so wrapped up in each other; they failed to notice Ty Lee watching them from afar. She fumed and ran to the fire lady's chambers, as her jealous churned in the pit of her stomach. She burst into Mai's room and saw the woman sitting on her bed, staring blankly (as always) out the window.  
"What is it now, Ty Lee?" Mai asked without turning her head.  
"Oh I knew it!" she fumed. "She's been planning this all along! That – that – that…water bender is trying to steal Azula from me!"  
Mai looked over at her blankly, "I'm pretty sure Azula hasn't been yours for a long time."  
Ty lee ignored her, choosing to block out anything that didn't go along with her thoughts. "Mai what should I do?"  
Mai sighed, "Well I think you should see a psychiatrist about your obsession with Azula."  
Ty lee rolled her eyes, "It's not an obsession! It's called – Wait! I've got it!"  
"You've got that it's an obsession?"  
Ty lee shushed her. "Two can play at this game of hers. I'll take her pretty little Avatar."  
Mai shook her head and returned to staring out of the window. "No. He's more obsessed with her than you are with Azula."  
"I've gotta go! Thanks for the chat!" Ty lee said and walked towards the door.  
"Oh no." Mai said. "Don't credit me for your insanity. Let the records show I was never in support of this plan." Ty lee rolled her eyes and left the room intent on setting her plan in motion.  
Azula and Katara both were lying on Azula's bed, eyes on the ceiling. Katara was wondering how on earth she allowed herself to get to this point when Azula suddenly called her name.

But the way she said it...her low, husky voice was in Katara's ear, her breath on her cheek. Katara knew the woman expected her to face her, and Katara knew what would happen if she did.  
"Katara…" Azula called again, and Katara felt the air leave her lungs. "Don't keep me waiting."  
"F***." Katara said and turned her head.  
Just as Katara predicted, their lips met in a kiss. She pulled away quickly and turned her head back to the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. That really just happened.  
"Yes it did." Azula said and Katara realized she had spoken aloud. "And I can tell how much you enjoyed it." Azula said seductively as this time she used her hand to turn Katara's head towards her. Katara allowed it, and her eyes locked on Azula's lips as she spoke again. "And I can tell how much you want it to happen again." She whispered and slowly, their lips came together once more.  
Azula's eyes closed as she felt cool lips on hers and she realized just how much she had missed the feel of another woman since Ty Lee had betrayed her. Azula slowly straddled Katara, hoping not to scare the girl. She mentally cursed as Katara pulled away from the kiss.  
"Azula I don't think we should…" she whispered.  
Azula leaned down and said simply, "I disagree."  
This time Katara surged up into the kiss and after a few minutes rolled them over. She sat up and Azula sighed, "Why are we – Oh."  
Katara smirked as Azula halted mid-sentence when she noticed Katara removing their clothes. To Azula's surprise, the water bender continued taking the lead and began kissing down her throat.  
"My my aren't we bold?" Azula asked and groaned when Katara ran her tongue over her chest. "Not that I mind." She added.  
Katara smiled, "I've had a lot of time to think of what a woman would like since my brother was the only guy my age in the tribe and well…a girl has needs, big brother can't take care of."  
Azula chuckled, "Well so far, so good. Don't let me stop you." With that, she pulled Katara closer.  
Katara woke up next to Azula and found their legs intertwined. Lazily, she looked up at the firebender, surprised to find golden orbs staring intensly at her. "No nightmares last night huh?"  
Azula's lips lifted at the corners. "Only that this would end." Katara blushed and Azula smirked, "Told you that this was good for my therapy." Katara rolled her eyes and laughed, "Way to ruin the moment."  
Meanwhile…  
"Aang I'm telling you!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she stood with Aang in the corridor.  
He shook his head, "Katara would never – "  
Ty Lee interrupted him, "Look, I'll show you." She said and dragged him down the hall to Azula's room before he could protest.  
Mai watched them go by blankly, "Oh boy. She's going to regret that. They all are." With that, she continued down the hall to resume her duties as Fire lady.  
Back in the room, Katara was truly in bliss as Azula allowed her to play with her hair in a moment of intimacy that she had dreamed about for several weeks.  
Suddenly, the door opened without warning and in walked Ty Lee dragging Aang. "See? I – " Even Ty Lee was brought up short by the image of the two n*** women together. "WHAT? You had sex with her? I thought you just slept together!"  
Aang said nothing and simply ran out of the room.  
"Aang! Aang let me explain!" Katara shouted. But she received no answer and was unable to chase him, due to her state of undress.  
"Are you satisfied, Ty Lee?" Azula hissed as Katara quickly began to dress. "Katara? Katara, wait!" she shouted as the woman left the room. And much like Katara, she too received no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Katara was sitting on her bed worried for Aang. 'He's been gone since morning. I hope he is okay.' Katara thought to herself as she walked over to window and began to gaze at the sunset. Just as she finished her thought, she saw a familiar mass flopping through the sky. He was back.

"Aang! Aang!" Katara called as she raced over to where the bison was landing. The avatar jumped off and walked over to Katara. His face was blank as he looked her in the eye.

"Yes?" he responded, equally as neutral as his face.

"Um…" Katara stammered as she thought of the words to say. She had never seen the boy like this. She chose to go for concern, hoping that showing that she cared was enough to break through this…whatever this was. "Where were you? I was worried."

"I went to meditate," he said flippantly, "but I guess I'm hungry now." He finished with a half-smile and began to rub his belly. Kara shook her head, able to see right through that. Obviously the boy was still unhappy with her.

"Aang let me explain, I-"

"Katara." He said sharply and Katara blinked in shock at the tone. He took a breath and said calmly, "There's nothing to explain; I'm just hungry and want to eat." Aang said as he shouldered past her and began to go into the palace.

The moon was high in the sky when Aang sat down next to appa, his most faithful companion. "Buddy, where did I go wrong?" He asked as he began to rub Appa's fur. It was just as calming as his meditative sessions, if not more so.

"Maybe it's cause I'm younger than her or maybe it's just not meant to be." Aang continued, just releasing his thoughts. "I mean…what am I missing here buddy?" Appa then yawned in response.  
"You must be exhausted; we did fly quite a bit. Get some sleep. I'll see you later." Aang said as he hugged Appa before walking out of the stables. He then gazed up at the sky and notice there were few visible stars. He looked around him and realized it was because the city was shining brighter than the skies. 'Hm…It's a nice night to glide.' Aang thought as he pulled out his glider and took off. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he just kept on flying.

Katara, on the other hand, sat down and watched as the glider and the avatar fly out of view. She sighed wishing she could fly as she leaned against one of the pillars on the porch she was sitting.

"Can't sleep?"

Katara turned in shock at the familiar voice. "Azula?!" she called loudly, "How did you get here?"

"Shush." Azula said as she covered Katara's mouth with her hand. "We don't need the whole of the palace to know." She smiled at her and Katara grew angry even as she melted at the sight of her. The anger won out however, and she yanked her mouth away from Azula's hand.

"I blame you for this." Katara spat as she glared at Azula.

Azula scoffed, "You do know I didn't force you right? You did this because you wanted to." She said in a cool tone before smirking. "And honestly, who can blame you?"

"You gave me wine!" Katara added, grasping onto straws. She knew the truth, but she need something to be angry at other than herself.

Azula shook her head, "I didn't force it down your throat Katara. Regardless of what you'd like to think, I didn't conspire against you, and I sure as hell didn't force a drunk woman to have sex with me." Azula watched as Katara turned away from her in shame. "Whatever. It's long past time for me to go." With that she disappeared into the night.

Suddenly there was an explosion and a wave of heat at her back. Katara vaulted several feet into the courtyard, blacking out for most of it. When she was next aware, she found herself sprawled on the grass with something warm running down her back. She touched the back of her head and pulled her hand back to see her blood coating her fingers. She was blinking away the dizziness when she looked up and saw Ozai stepping proudly out of the rabble. His mouth moved silently as she shouted words to people she couldn't see. She got up, even though her ears were ringing and her stomach was churning, and settled into her best stance.

Ozai finally noticed her and glared. "You! You're the one who defeated my daughter!" he exclaimed and gave a cruel laugh. "Hahaha, I will enjoy this." He said and chills raced down katara's spine as she knew she was nowhere near strong enough to face him. He raced towards her and Katara aimed a few halfhearted water whips which he easily dodged. Face to face with her quicker than she was prepared for, he then punched her in the gut. Katara made a choked sound as she felt the wind knocked out of her right before he kicked her on the side of her face. She fell to the ground as blood began to trickle down from her nose, and her head began throbbing.

She looked up as Ozai stood over her snarling.

"You're the bender that defeated my daughter?" He snorted, "I didn't even have to bend to take you down. Pathetic. Obviously the girl was weaker than I thought." He raised his fist and lit it to deliver the final blow, and Katara was overwhelmed with how easily life could be snuffed out. How quickly hers was about to be.

Suddenly, Ozai was sent flying as a fire ball hit his side. Azula appeared from somewhere beyond the trees and began taking down the soldiers. She stood next Katara, never moving more than a few steps away, and Katara was filled with relief as she passed out. Ozai walk towards Azula, from where he was blown as the smoke began to clear from around him.

"What good fortune, now I don't have to go looking for you." Ozai said with a sinister smile spreading across his face. "Now stop killing my men and let's go." Azula was about to answer, when she noticed the presence of her brother, Aang and Sokka. The three groups were all standing in a triangle, with Azula's head swiveling between the two.

"Azula, I saw what you did." Zuko started. "You helped Katara. I can see that you've changed, now come with us and we can fight together."

Ozai snorted, "Nonesense, foolish boy. She only did that so that she could be the one to kill her later. Understandable, daughter, I'll allow you your time. Come. It's time to leave."

Azula balled her fists as she tried to contemplate her situation. On one hand she had her father and on the other her brother. She shook her head; this was not a choice she was prepared to make today. She raised her hands and sent a wave of flames flying towards both groups. Aang jumped forward and raised a wall of rock to protect them from the heat.

Once the flames cleared both Katara and Azula were gone, as well as Ozai. The Avatar then noticed the hole on the side of the palace wall caused by the explosion.

"I knew we couldn't trust her! She took Katara and teamed up with her dad!" Sokka exclaimed as he began to swear, pointing in the direction of the hole.

"She didn't go with her father." Toph said to everyone's surpsise. She had been nowhere to be seen for much of the conflict. They turned to see her examining the earth. "Their footsteps are headed in opposite directions."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find Katara. Ozai can be dealt with later." Aang said as he began to run towards the hole.

"Lets go, but I still don't think we can trust Azula." Sokka exclaimed as he began to follow Aang.

 **A/N: Thank you to the secret stranger for editing it for me thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

Its three am and Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Aang are covered by trees and forest animals. A warm breeze sweeps through the air as the team goes forward.

"We have been walking for three flipping hours!" Sokka screamed "and why is it so hot in the fire nation it freaking 3am" he loosened his collar and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Sokka just relax there's only one place she could have run to" Zuko said "and we're almost there"

"I'm just saying there are plenty of roads and towns she could have gone too. But no she goes completely off the grid" Sokka continued.

"You know she is trying to run away right" Toph said as her palm hit her forehead.

"Zuko, how do you even know she's going to this town" Sokka said.

"She knows the fire nation map well and it's the only possibility"

"I think you're forgetting she's a bit crazy if you know what I'm saying.

"Crazy or not that's she going" Toph added "that's the direction I can feel her going" Then the rain began to pour down. Then Sokka began to wail.

"It just had to rain, didn't it" Sokka said "I'm freezing"

"Weren't you just complaining about how it is? I guess nature answered you" Toph said.

"That's another problem with the fire nation, what kind of weather is- ahh!"Sokka screamed as he fell in puddle water. He fell on his back and looked up. "You know what I like the fire nation" he said sarcastically as he took Zuko's hand who pulled him up.

Katara opens her eyes in a small room. She's lying on a medium sized bed at the corner over the room. She then noticed scratches on her hands and legs. _ **I need to find some water**_ she thought as she got up and began to walk towards the door. She sees Azula sitting by the window and staring at the sun set. She sees a sink and walks towards it.

As she opens the tap she hears a voice which shocks her a bit.

"You're not trying to escape, are you?" Azula asked as she narrowed her eyes in the direction of Katara. Katara shakes her head.

"How did I get so many scratches?" Katara asked.

"It wasn't easy dragging you, through the forest without dropping you a couple of times" Azula said with a smirk on her face. "I actually had a pretty fun time dropping you"

"I helped you with your healing in that cell, and that's how you thank me" Katara stated as she was half way through healing her wounds.

"Well you're the one who put me there I think you owed it to me" Azula said " OH, and when you're done with that cook some food I'm starving" Azula commanded as she resumed her original position and continued looking out the window"

"You know you just can't order me around like that"

"I'm pretty sure I saved your life so you still owe me"

Katara bit the bottom of her lip; she had a pretty good point.

Later on that day the wind blows into the small apartment sending a warm breeze. Katara is looking out the window next to the sink as she washes the dishes. It's a half moon tonight and she wanders how the avatar and her brother are doing. She decides to think of something else.

"Where'd you get the money to buy all that food?" she asked.

"Some citizens of the fire nation were kind enough to give their beloved princess" Azula said with an evil look in her eyes as she lit the tips of her fingers with fire which lit up the dim room.

"I won't ask any further"

"Good, I'm going to bed turn off all candles when you're done" Azula said as she began to walk to the room in which Katara woke up in.

"You know I'm not dumb right"

"Aren't from the southern water tribe" Azula replied as she closed the door to the room and all Katara could do was grunt".

Later on Katara walks into the room. She begins to undress and notices a pair of eyes. "Do you have to stare?" Katara asks.

Azula waves her hand and the flame goes off "better?"

Katara slips into the bed and can make out the details of Azula face and stares into her golden eyes.

"Do you have to stare?" Azula asks she looks at Katara. She then moves in and kisses Katara ad begins to wrap her hands around Katara's back. Katara then pulls away and see the look of shock on Azula face.

"I can't do this to Aang" Katara said as she pushed Azula away.

Katara the feels a sharp pain in her stomach as she fell off the bed. "You're sleeping on the couch" Azula said.

"I thought you liked me" Katara replied as she sat up.

"I was just horny"

"Well then why didn't you just go with Ty lee? She looked like she was willing" Katara asked

"You find betrayal hurts much more than defeat" Azula with more anger in her voice "now leave". Katara picked herself up and walks out of the room and looks at the tiny couch. She squeezes herself in and has a hard time falling asleep. She looks out the window and stares at the moon and drifts off.

Meanwhile, "I beginning to think people don't like you around this area" Sokka said.

"Why is that?" Toph asked

"Caus in every inn we get to in this town immediately the see this guy's face they turn on us" Sokka said

They were all lying on a patch of grass away from the town. "You know they were still going to kick us out anyway caus we don't have any money" Zuko said "anyway you're right some people did prefer my father's rule, and with his escape I don't know what's going happen.

"Don't worry you've got the Avatar on your side" Sokka said pointing his arms at Aang "and speaking of the avatar you've been really quite Aang what's bugging you"

"Yeah, twinkle toes what's going on in that bold head of yours" Toph said as she poked his side.

"I'm just trying to find Katara" Aang finally replied in a low tone.

"We all are Aang, but Katara can handle herself. So what's really bugging you?" Zuko asked

"I found her sleeping with Azula" Aang said which brought some clearance as he felt it lift off his chest maybe it was good to let it all out.

"Maybe she just drifted off, while a healing session" Sokka added

"They were not wearing clothes Sokka"

"Oh, well that changes things but anyway I bet she has a pretty good explanation" Sokka said "you know what tomorrow lets have some fun before we find Katara"

"Are you sure?"

"Well yah, today was one of the worst days ever we all deserve a break" Sokka said "and if what you say is right I'm pretty sure Azula won't hurt her"

"I'm up for it" Zuko said

"Yah, me too" Toph said as she raised her hand.

"Alright then" Aang said with a huge smile on his face feeling much better.

 **A/n: this chapter has not yet been edited so please excuse me for any mistakes.**


End file.
